Roman Holiday
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Brock woke up to a gorgeous woman straddling him. Unfortunately, the day only went downhill from there.
**Summary** : Brock woke up to a gorgeous woman straddling him. Unfortunately, the day only went downhill from there.
 **Pairing** : Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow  
 **Warning** : This is an AU, where the Avengers aren't superheroes but a Security Firm.  
 **A/N:** I really wanted to update one of my WIPs before I posted this but the muses weren't having it. Also I'm having a difficult time at work and for some reason, writing Darcy/Rumlow is best for my stress. Originally, I planned for this to be a WIP but decided to stick to a short fic for now since my WIP track record is terrible.m Either way, hope you enjoy some fun Darcy/Brock without too much angst!

* * *

It was the quick flick against his forward that woke up Brock Rumlow. With a sharp intake of breath and a jerk, his body automatically tensed to prepare for the worst. When he opened his eyes and focused, he found himself staring into clear blue eyes and pouty lips. His eyes moved down the wavy brown hair tumbling over her shoulders and framing breasts that were barely contained in a black camisole. The lightest of fingers were caressing down his chest. There wasn't even too bad of a pounding of his head from the alcohol he likely consumed the night before. He was pretty sure he was naked under the silk sheets covering his hips and Lewis (if he remembered correctly) was straddling his waist in nothing but panties and a thin cami. Definitely not the worst way to wake up.

"So…last night was like, really awesome. Kudos to you," Lewis preened, her hands pressing down a little harder against Brock's chest. Memories started to come back to him, filtering through his mind in fragments but still enough to recreate the night before. He'd been angry about the latest job going balls up and him being on thin ice with Hydra Secure Transport and Fugitive Recovery. The company had been trying to do more high profile personal security details but were locking horns with Shield Security, which had a very tight hold on that market. To bypass that, Hydra was now partnering with Shield and that meant a lot of changes Brock didn't approve of.

As Lewis continued to caress him and bit her bottom lip upon thinking about all the things they _hadn't_ tried yet, Brock couldn't find the energy to care about Hydra forcing him to do less of the bounty hunting he was actually good at and instead be the security for some spoiled brat that liked to sneak out of windows. Working with Shield only added insult to injury.

Which brought him back to thinking about last night. He'd gone to some shitty club with too loud music instead of the normal bars he frequented. The graffiti on the side of the club was the thing that swayed him. It was an impressive take on Van Gogh's _Starry Night_ but with DC landmarks in the skyline. After a drink, he almost left because both the music and people were unbearable. But then he met Lewis.

She appeared to be having as shitty of a time as him. They bitched about their lives- him over Hydra and her over her sleazy, married ex, and realization that her old friends were actually terrible people. Then they laughed about the ridiculousness of their situations and eventually left her vapid hometown friends grinding with strangers but not before stealing their Hennessey table service. From what Brock could tell by her backpack picked up from coat check, the little imp was responsible for the graffiti- if the faint clanging of spray paint cans were any indication. It just made her all the more intriguing.

Things got a little fuzzy after half of the cognac but while Brock only vaguely remembered her hailing an Uber that oddly enough had a partition, he did have vivid memories of some prolonged making out in the backseat before sneaking into some country estate. Lewis being a little rich girl didn't matter to him after they locked the door to her room and proceeded to have sex on almost every surface with a good selection of positions.

"Totally all for morning sex but it'll have to be a quickie. I have a flight to catch in a few hours and still haven't packed. Also, need to be downstairs for breakfast in like…half an hour. So, I need time to wash the smell of cum, sweat and booze off before then," Lewis explained and tightened the grip of her legs. Brock groaned as he considered her offer. In the light of day, she looked a lot younger than he'd anticipated. Yeah, last night he could tell she was young but now…he just hoped she had used an _actual_ ID to get into that club. There was no doubt in Brock's mind over the fact that he was definitely going to Hell due to the numerous bad choices in his life. Now, he realized he was going to a very special place in Hell. The place for men fucking with women who looked to be 15 years younger.

An insistent and muffled buzzing from somewhere in the room caught Brock's attention. Lewis looked behind her and frowned, the smallest of furrows marring her forehead. It reminded him of last night when she wasn't sure how they were going to incorporate the canopy of her bed frame without breaking it. Something in Brock's chest tightened as his dick responded and he knew without a doubt that he was going to the special Hell.

"Also, your phone keeps ringing," shrugged Lewis and Brock suddenly took in the angle of the sun shining through the crack in the long, thick curtains. A heavy stone weighed down his gut as he easily lifted Lewis off of him. Appraising eyes raked down his bare body as Brock searched for his pants and found them pooled by an easel holding a really interesting take on the Virgin Mary and the baby Jesus as a beetle. As much as Brock would have loved to take a closer look, he knew that the call waiting him wouldn't be pleasant. Once he dug out his phone, he let out a little sigh of relief to see Jack's name on the screen. At least it wasn't Pierce. Yet.

"Hey," grunted Brock, looking around to find all the other pieces of his outfit. His leather jacket was tossed across a chair, his shirt hung off one of the curtain rods and his boxer briefs…were a lost cause, probably.

"Where the fuck are you? It's 8:30. I thought you'd be here half an hour ago. You know how important this is," Jack growled and guilt gnawed at Brock. The two men often worked together as partners, splitting the bounty on particularly difficult criminals. Jack had taken to security details a lot better than Brock but they still made a great team and this was an important opportunity for the both of them. Even if it wasn't where Brock wanted his career to go, it didn't mean he could fuck it up for Jack.

"I…Arlington? Maybe? Fuck, I don't know. Shit. I'm sorry, man. I'll be there as quickly as I can. Just…stall. I'll make it up somehow. I swear," promised Brock wearily, pulling on his black jeans praying to whatever higher being that he'd somehow ended up close to Fairfax. There wasn't any time for him to shower and change, so he hoped that Jack had the foresight of packing Brock's backup gear bag. Jack had seen Brock heading out for the night so it was very likely his partner had planned ahead in case.

"You better fuckin' hurry. I've already been stalling. Shield asswipes have been givin' me looks that I just want to shoot off their faces. Told them you were in a fender bender so they're willing to push back the pre-mission intel meeting but not for much longer," explained Jack and Brock grit his teeth. Most everyone at Hydra shared the same sentiment that Shield was full of sanctimonious, pious pricks. They were just a security firm that happened to specialize in detailing politicians. Didn't make them Uncle Sam's favorite nephew.

"Yeah, I'll call when I'm almost there," Brock swore, hanging up and pocketing his cell before tugging on his shirt.

"No early morning fun times, then?" pouted Lewis, legs crossed and leaning back so her breasts pointed out invitingly. Brock was certainly regretful of having to leave but there were more important things than screwing a beautiful woman into the mattress. Though, the way that Lewis's eyes were smoldering, he would have to say that this was a close second to keeping both his and Jack's jobs at Hydra.

"Sorry, princess. Duty calls. I've got bad guys to catch," winked Brock, shrugging on his jacket.

"Well, those bounties aren't gonna catch themselves, I guess," frowned Lewis, uncrossing her legs and sliding off her bed.

"Afraid not so glamorous this time," smirked Brock as he watched Lewis saunter over to him and tug on the hem of his shirt. "Security detail for a spoiled brat on some family trip. Gonna be a few weeks of boring work."

"Well, hopefully when it's over, you'll give me a call," Lewis suggested slowly with a quirk of her eyebrow that Brock was too distracted to really interpret. Instead, he watched as she stood on her toes to place a slow kiss on his lips. He eagerly met it and a soft groan left his mouth. Unable to stop himself, Brock pulled her in tighter and lifted her up when she wrapped her legs around him. He could feel himself hardening as they deepened the kiss, Lewis's hands finding their way under his shirt to graze along his skin.

"Much as I'd love to stay here, I really gotta go," Brock mumbled into her neck, enjoying the way she shivered under his touch. Taking a few long strides, he pressed her against the wall by one of the curtained windows. "How do I leave?"

"Well, definitely not through the door," said Lewis matter-of-factly and Brock pulled away so she could see his raised eyebrow. She just shrugged, leaning back against the wall slightly so she could start to work at the button and fly of his jeans. For some reason, Brock didn't stop her. "Way too many security guards right now and my goody-two-shoes sister is totally keeping watch on my door. Hate to get you shot on your way out."

"Who _are_ you?" Brock asked, letting out a low curse when Lewis got a grip on his length. He bit her bottom lip and a breathy moan was his reward.

"Just a spoiled brat with a rich daddy that's sort of okay with her being a professional college student. Anyway, better to use the window. There's a decent ledge along the wall. You should be able to reach the molding no prob to balance. At the corner, there's a pretty strong drainpipe you can climb down," Lewis explained, stroking Brock in a slow rhythm so that he had to try really hard to listen to what she was saying. She licked her lips and he swallowed past a lump in throat, using every desperate ounce of control to focus.

"You've done this before, I take it," Brock guessed and Lewis smirked.

"Maybe," she quipped, letting go of him, which was both a relief and disappointment. Peaking through the curtain, Darcy looked out and pursed her lips. "You've got like, 10 minutes before it's all clear. Security rounds on the perimeter. But once that weirdo with the arrows passes the corner, you'll have a decent 12 minutes to get down. More than enough time. I can scale it in 5."

"Got it all timed out, huh?" smirked Brock, filing away the info about the 'weirdo' security with arrows. Shield has a guy who preferred to keep arrows on him for some reason. It confirmed that Lewis was probably a politician's daughter (something he got an inkling of last night) and at least over 18 but Brock wasn't going to worry about that right now. Instead, he was considering all the things he could do within 9 minutes because it would only take him 1 to get tucked back in and out the window.

"What, you think this is my first rodeo?" Lewis snorted and Brock couldn't help but smile at her choice of words, as well as the images from last night that flitted through his mind. His smile became a grin when Lewis pulled a condom out from between her breasts. "Also, this is the last condom. Seems a shame to leave it, right?"

"My thoughts exactly," Brock agreed, sitting Lewis down on the desk next to them and taking the condom from her. As he slid it on, Lewis wriggled to slip off her panties. She pushed back the textbooks, paint tubes and pencils that littered the desk, getting ready for their final ride. Placing a searing kiss on her lips, Brock settled himself between her legs and leaned her back so she was forced to place her arms behind her to hold her weight. He grabbed her legs and tugged her forward until her ass hung off the edge a little more to give him him a better angle. A short breath of anticipation slipped from Lewis's lips as Brock lined himself up. Instead of sliding right in, he waited and teased her folds.

"We've only got like, 7 minutes left now," complained Lewis impatiently but Brock just chuckled before surging in without warning. A loud, dirty moan tumbled from her mouth as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes in bliss. Her spine arched and legs straightened before wrapping around him. Her abandonment was captivating. Yet, the only thought Brock had as the desk rattled dangerously and Lewis clawed at his skin with unrestrained moaning was that he was going to burn his ass off in special Hell.

But it was totally worth it.

* * *

Just like Lewis had promised, the ledge was walkable and the drainpipe held his weight. Once Brock's feet touched the perfectly maintained lawn, a familiar voice startled him and marked the official shit that was his day and luck.

"That _was_ fast," Jack announced with false awe. Wincing, Brock turned around to find Jack Rollins with a bemused expression. Standing next to him was Steve Rogers, Captain of Shield Team Alpha. The man had a disappointed furrow in his brow but amusement twinkled in his eyes. Both men's arms were crossed and waiting for an explanation of why he was scaling out of a bedroom of what he now realised was the vacation house of Franklin Lewis- the Undersecretary of Commerce for International Trade.

"Hey Cap, Tasha says we gotta get this meeting going. Lewis is gonna introduce his daughters after break-"

Turning the corner and quickly cutting off was Clint Barton. The Robin Hood of Shield who was now taking in the scene before them with a hawk's eye. Despite the guy's eccentricities, he had near perfect aim with a gun and a bow. His attention missed nothing when he was on the job. Brock watched as Clint's eyes went from the judging team leaders to Brock's rumpled appearance then the now open window he had escaped from. An opened mouthed grin captured his lips as mirth danced in his eyes. Heat tinged Brock's face and he was angry to find that apparently he had not outgrown blushing. His anger brightened though, when he wondered how he'd be so stupid last night as to not make the connections. Although Lewis was a common enough name, he should have known enough to realise the young girl flirting with him was Darcy Lewis. The only reason Hydra had been hired was to be security for the young woman when every other company had failed to keep track of her. Essentially, he had one job.

"Tasha! You gotta see this! It's gotta be a Hydra record!" laughed Clint, looking back around the corner he'd just turned to beckon at someone. Much to Brock's chagrin, the rest of Shield Elite came moseying around the corner with questioning expressions. Natasha Romanoff was the first to understand the situation, as she and Clint seemed to be able to talk without words. Sam Wilson and Tony Stark were a little slower on the intake but then something behind Brock caught their attention. Turning his head, Brock watched as a black bundle of fabric was flung with accuracy out Darcy's window, straight onto Steve's face. With an undignified cry that no one thought Steve capable of, the Captain slung away what happened to be Brock's missing briefs. Before Brock could walk over, Natasha beat him to the punch and with a twig, picked up the incriminating evidence. Another blush heated Brock's face and a lump tightened in his throat.

"I found them," a cheery voice said above the teams gathered and they all looked up to see Darcy sticking her head out of the window with a deceptively innocent smile. Winking and blowing a kiss towards Brock, she continued. "I'll see you downstairs then? This trip's gonna be better than I thought."

Without waiting to see their reactions, Darcy closed the window and pulled the curtains back. With precision, Natasha flicked Brock's underwear towards him and he caught them despite the shock. Stunned silence crept over the group but a slow clap interrupted it.

"Wow, great job guys," Clint smirked as he continued his slow clap. Tony was guffawing openly and Sam switched between snickering and looking appalled. "You haven't even started the job and you're fired!"

"Tell Pierce, better luck next time," Tony said between pulling in gasps of air. "Unless Hydra's now an escort service. Really having trouble breaking into the big leagues, huh guys?"

"They did say any cost necessary to keep her in rein," shrugged Natasha, not laughing but Brock couldn't miss the twinkle in her eye. "I mean, she's eluded even us. At least Rumlow was able to keep her in her room. Clint couldn't even do that."

"No one is going to...sex Lewis into submission," Steve said with authority, even though he tripped over his careful choice of words. The Shield team snapped to attention. "And given that we technically start after breakfast, I think we can let this slide. The case file that was sent to Hydra didn't have Darcy's picture and this team is well aware that she's used aliases and other... unconventional methods to keep out of security's eye."

A very small amount of relief eased Brock but it was very minute. He didn't like being played for a fool and it hadn't happened to him in years- even throughout his bounty hunting days. Still, a part of him was kind of proud of the little minx. Plus, now that he remembered Darcy's file, he knew she was 23. A 12 year age difference wasn't _too_ bad. But obviously, he couldn't let it happen again- as great as the night was.

"Of course, it won't happen again, will it?" Steve continued, breaking Brock out of last night's memories unhelpfully dancing through his mind. The Shield team looked a little disappointed that they weren't allowed to out Brock just yet but that only strengthened his resolve.

"No. It won't," gritted Brock, biting his tongue and refraining using Steve's popular nickname at Hydra- Mr. Carter. Not that Steve would be too offended. The guy didn't seem to mind the references of power dynamics in his marriage to the woman who was in charge of Shield Security. Honestly, he just wanted this public humiliation to end so he could change into some fresher clothes.

"Good. Rumlow's indiscretion and Darcy's aim will no longer be discussed. I expect everyone in the first floor den, 15 minutes," Steve said firmly and Brock stopped himself just in time from rolling his eyes as the Captain walked away without another word. Rather reluctantly, the rest of his team also dispersed when they realised there wasn't going to be more entertainment from Brock. Still, Tony risked mentioning having some hand sanitizer in his tech bag in case Steve wanted to be safe.

Clenching his jaw and tightening his fists, Brock turned his attention to Jack and went straight to business. "You have my back up bag?"

"Yep," nodded Jack, a tiny smirk on his lips that suggested he expected to hear all the details and would also tell all of Hydra about Brock's dirty underwear in Steve's face. "Hope you packed another pair of briefs, though."

Making their way towards the Hydra issued SUVs, Brock mumbled some incoherent come back. Jack just chuckled under his breath.

"So, was it worth it?" mused Jack, tone more curious than judgemental. A grin broke out on Brock's face.

"Oh, I'm going to special hell. But you know, not complaining."

"You'll be in good company. Are you gonna have any problems keeping your hands to yourself? Gordan would love to step up as shadow if you need to stick to periphery," suggested Jack lightly, causing Brock to almost growl at the thought of someone else having to keep an eye on Darcy. An angry surge of emotion gripped his chest at he considered some of the rougher ways Hydra had been known to keep feisty clients in line. For some reason, he didn't want anyone but him to use them. Shadowing Darcy meant he'd probably get up close and personal while peripheries kept their distance unless crisis ensued.

"I'll be fine," scoffed Brock but it didn't convince him or Jack entirely. A stone settled in the pit of his stomach and Brock hoped it would go away after a couple cups of coffee. With a sigh, Brock looked back to Darcy's window that was still shut and covered. This job had gotten infinitely more complicated. It would be foolish of him to think that Darcy would give him a break and actually listen to him when it came to staying put but he wasn't going to try and seduce her to keep her in line. At least, throwing her on the bed would be the absolutely last resort and only so he could handcuff her to it for the night.

Unbidden thoughts of Darcy naked, cuffed to a bed and writhing in pleasure spilled into Brock's mind and he held back a groan. Sensing his inner turmoil, Jack sent Brock a raised brow and the faintest of smiles.

"Okay, maybe it'll test me but I'm not gonna let that affect the job," admitted Brock and Jack laughed.

"It's supposed to be a family vacation and her old man's gonna be doing some meetings and conferences on the side. She's known to be on good behavior in front of daddy so we just gotta keep an eye on her when he's away. There's no way this is gonna be harder than capturing Eddie West," Jack assured, referencing one of the hardest criminals they'd had to catch. As much as Brock wanted to agree, something in the back of his mind whispered that he shouldn't be fooled by Darcy. If Shield had to outsource to Hydra, then Darcy definitely had tricks up her sleeve. Brock could only hope that her tricks were all things he'd seen before. Also, that he didn't let his dick do any of the thinking for the next couple of weeks.


End file.
